comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers
Powers is published by Marvel Comics under the Icon imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Powers #7: 19 Oct 2016 Current Issue :Powers #8: 17 May 2017 Next Issue :Powers: The Best Ever OGN: 27 May 2020 Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Christian Walker' - A former immortal/super-hero, now a police detective. *'Deena Pilgrim' - Walker's junior partner. Recently gained super-powers of her own, which she is keeping secret. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Powers #8 Powers #7 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Powers, vol. 1: Who Killed Retro Girl?' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Heroes glide through the sky on lightning bolts and fire. Flamboyant villains attempt daring daylight robberies. God-like alien creatures clash in epic battle over the nighttime sky. And on the dirty city streets below, Homicide Detective Christian Walker does his job. Walker has to investigate the shocking murder of one of the most popular super-heroes the world has ever known: Retro Girl. He is teamed up with spunky rookie Detective Deena Pilgrim, and the murder investigation takes them from the seediest underbelly a city has to offer, to the gleaming towers that are home to immortal beings. As shocking, hidden truths about Retro Girl come to light, Walker finds that to solve this crime, he might have to reveal his own dark secret." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406693 *'Powers, vol. 2: Roleplay' - Collects vol. 1 #8-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406952 *'Powers, vol. 3: Little Deaths' - Collects vol. 1 #½, 7, 12-14 & Annual #1. "A selection of Powers' most intriguing and salacious stories to date." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406707 *'Powers, vol. 4: Supergroup' - Collects vol. 1 #15-20. "When one of the key members of a popular supergroup is found violently murdered, the events that follow unveil the federal government's multi-layered control of the super-hero elite and how far they will go to cover up. Walker and Pilgrim are forced to make choices that will forever change their lives and careers... and how the world at large will see their heroes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406715 *'Powers, vol. 5: Anarchy' - Collects vol. 1 #21-24. "Society is violently lashing out at their superheroes. Anti-powers groups are rising up with a series of gruesome murders against the cities most colorful capes. With Walker retired, Detective Pilgrim teams up with a new partner to investigate this murderous super-hero backlash and the people behind it." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403317 *'Powers, vol. 6: The Sellouts' - Collects vol. 1 #25-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 078511582X *'Powers, vol. 7: Forever' - Collects vol. 1 #31-37. "The story that literally spans the history of man as all the mysteries of Powers and the Powers universe unfold, following a lone warrior's trek through the greatest stories ever told." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116567 *'Powers, vol. 8: Legends' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Homicide detectives Christian Walker and Deena Pilgrim investigate murders specific to super-hero cases. And with all super-heroes declared illegal, a Powers crime wave has hit the city, and hit it hard!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117423 *'Powers, vol. 9: Psychotic' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117431 *'Powers, vol. 10: Cosmic' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "Powers are dropping out of the sky, leaving bloody bodies in their wake. When one of the victims is revealed to be the cosmic guardian of our galaxy, homicide detectives Christian Walker and Deena Pilgrim find themselves knee deep in cosmic doo. And if things weren't bad enough, Internal Affairs would like to have a word with Detective Pilgrim." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122605 *'Powers, vol. 11: Secret Identity' - Collects vol. 2 #19-24. "A dead Cosmic Avenger shows the world that there are forces at work that no mere mortal cop could possibly understand, but it doesn't matter either way because Internal Affairs has set their sights on Deena Pilgrim. Walker and Pilgrim have been homicide detectives and partners for years, but secrets they've kept from each other are now too big and too dangerous to remain secrets for long. Things are about to get really crazy..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145931 *'Powers, vol. 12: The 25 Coolest Dead Superheroes of All Time' - Collects vol. 2 #25-30 & Annual 2008. "Homicide detectives Christian Walker and Deena Pilgrim investigate murders specific to superhero cases, and they both have a secret: They both have powers." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145931 *'Powers, vol. 13: Z' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "When the power who murdered Hitler is found dead, it is up to Detectives Walker and Sunrise to dig into the secret history of powers past to find the killer. A past that included the untold tale of Walker's world before he became one of the world's greatest super heroes." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145931 *'Powers, vol. 14: Gods' - Collects vol. 3 #7-11. "God is dead! And Walker and Sunrise are investigating his murder. Yeah. God. Don't believe me? Find out what's going on. Oh, and Deena Pilgrim returns and the how and why is going to surprise you!! All that and Retro Girl finds herself infected with a deadly alien virus." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514594X *'Powers: Bureau, vol. 1 — Undercover' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Now that all powers cases are federal cases, Christian Walker and Deena Pilgrim are now federal agents and must learn to live by the new rules. But when they find themselves dealing with the biggest powers cases in the entire country, will this new life close the closet full of skeletons Deena carries with her? (Absolutely not!) Walker and Deana are up to their necks in the most dangerous chase of their careers when they’re faced with a case so dangerous it will take more than just their expertise to solve." - *'Powers: Bureau, vol. 2 — Icons' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "The Seven are an explosive new super team made of the world’s most elite powers — with a secret that could rock the world! But one of the Seven has been brutally murdered, and no one is talking. Walker and Pilgrim travel to Hollywood to investigate this American icon’s death — and uncover one of the darkest, most fascinating secrets of American superpower history. Plus: In a game-changer for the entire series, Walker must choose between his humanity and his powers — with a cost." - Hardcovers *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-11 & Powers Coloring/Activity Book. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118055 *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #12-24 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124403 *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #25-37. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133097 *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #1-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153160 *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #19-30 & Annual 2008. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166122 *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 3 #1-11? - *'Powers: The Definitive Collection, vol. 7 — The Bureau Saga' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12. - *'Powers, vol. 1: All-New Powers' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - *'Powers Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-37. - Digital *'Powers, vol. 8: Legends' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - *'Powers, vol. 9: Psychotic' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - *'Powers, vol. 10: Cosmic' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. - *'Powers, vol. 11: Secret Identity' - Collects vol. 2 #19-24. - History * vol. 1: #1-37, 2000-2004 (Image) * vol. 2: #1-30, 2004-2008 (Marvel/Icon) * vol. 3: #1-11, 2009-2012 (Marvel/Icon) * vol. 4: #1-12, 2013-2014 (Powers: Bureau, Marvel/Icon) * vol. 5: #1-8, 2015-2017 (Marvel/Icon) Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Brian Michael Bendis and Mike Avon Oeming Publishing History Future Publication Dates :Powers: The Best Ever OGN: 27 May 2020 News & Features * 23 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/brian-michael-bendis-powers-takio-future.html Brian Bendis Blowout Part 3: Powers and the Post-AvX Future] * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25861 Brian Bendis Talks Powers and More @ NYCC 2009] (video) * 12 Jan 2009 - Word Balloon: The Bendis Tapes, Part 1 (audio) * 11 May 2008 - A Peek Inside Brian Bendis’s Thought Balloons * 01 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107189 A Change in Powers - Brian Bendis Explains] Links Category:Crime Category:Super-Hero